


Chasing Happiness

by dragon_swan99



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Genital Piercing, Girl Penis, Magical Pregnancy, Nipple Piercings, Out of Character, Poor Life Choices, Rebellion, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_swan99/pseuds/dragon_swan99
Summary: AU:Regina had done everything everyone had suggested she do to get her happy ending,from changing her entire personality to actually falling for an already taken man.Well,enough of that,it was time to find what made HER happy.And despite all her arguments that she didn't need a lover to make her happy,she still found the one for her in the most unexpected place.DRAGONQUEEN.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Regina had done everything everyone had suggested she do to get her happy ending,from changing her entire personality to actually falling for an already taken man.Well,enough of that,it was time to find what made HER happy.And despite all her arguments that she didn't need a lover to make her happy,she still found the one for her in the most unexpected place.DRAGONQUEEN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 1

Regina went to the Diner first,feeling daring.She had been on a strict healthy diet since childhood,now she wanted to try and eat something greasy for once.Someone told her Granny had started putting pizza on the menu,this was as good a time as any to try it.And cocoa,gods was she excited to try that for the first time.It was junk and she never let herself indulge in it,but that was the old Regina's bullshit problem.

She got many stares,mostly from men and Ruby.But she ignored them,they didn't matter.Old Regina was always focused on finding someone to make her happy,but none of these people were going to do that.Not until she figured out who she was and what she really wanted,anyways.

"Ruby,stop staring at the Queen's ass and get back to work!"

"Shut up,Granny!....Ouch!"

The tall brunette whined when her grandmother threw a plate at her head,she luckily ducked in time.But it was a close second,Regina was admittedly dissappointed when it missed.That girl really could use a good whack,she was kind of an idiot.Maybe that was the old Regina poking through there,but sometimes she just had to bow down and admit some things about her former self were perfectly fine and in order.Like her sense of humor and sometimes,her character judgement.

She walked up to the counter,completely ignoring everyone and smiled politely at Granny.Not the Mayoral forced smile or the twisted smile of the Queen,but the tired smile that clearly says she was in no mood for long conversations and just wanted to get her shit and go.Luckily,the old woman read it perfectly and nodded back.

"What can I get yeh today,Regina?"

"Just a slice of that...veggie pizza and a hot cocoa to go-never mind,I'll stay."

Okay,so she wasn't ready to go full bad ass and pick the pepperoni.But still,the fact she was trying the thing at all said a lot.Henry ate those frozen ones all the time and tried time after time to get her to eat at least one bite,she wouldn't.So,see?Like changing moment,the experience counted.And to make up for her balless moment,she got the sugary drink that old Regina wouldn't have drank to save her life.

Granny looked at her funny,but shrugged and wrote it down.

"Alright,I'll bring it out to yeh in a few minutes.Would send Rubes,but I don't trust her not to drool all over you.The girl's got the sex drive of an ape in heat,you're just stoking the fire walking around like that.Go on,sit down."

Regina flushed,she couldn't help it.The old woman had always been bunt,especially when it came to describing her promiscuous granddaughter.But she never expected to be a part of the conversation,even though she had been beautiful.The Evil Queen and Mayor were nice to look at,but no one ever accused either of them for riling up the wolf.So,this was definitely new and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about it.

She'd seen how Ruby was with people that struck her fancy,the girl never left them alone until she got what she wanted.Regina thought the waitress was pretty,but she just was not her type.Even with all these new changes,she didn't really see her tastes in men and women changing.And honestly,that was of the very few things of her past she actually approved of and would be perfectly fine to stick with.

With a nod to Granny,she turned on her heel and found a booth towards the back.In her haste to avoid her new audience,she didn't even realize she had sat right across from Maleficent and her daughter,Lily.

"Why,hello,Regina.Didn't expect for you to join in on our mother/daughter day,but alright.We're thinking of going to the park next,any comments?Perhaps,you have to hut the strip club?I hear the bosses are very strict about their ladies getting out and about,"

Maleficent grinned to show she was teasing,but Regina didn't need to see that.The dragon was her oldest and dearest friend,even with all their twisted history.

"Oh,shush!I didn't even see you two,as bad as that sounds.Forgive me if I didn't see the two terrors when I was fearing for the safety of my innocence,getting away from the horny werewolf."

"Innocence?!Ha!You haven't been innocent since the day you broke into my castle!"

"Yeah,yeah.Are you ever gonna let that one go?"

"Nope,I'll be telling my grandbabies about that one.Now,what brings you here in this get-up?"

Regina rolled her eyes,scooting in farther to be close to the window.

"Yeah,yeah.Be sure to add in how depressed and what a sad lump you were before I graced your life with my prescense,it's only fair to tell the full truth,dear.And I just stopped by for a quick bite,I usually get a to-go order of a black coffee and hole up in that stupid office.Figured I could change some things up,starting with my look.You're not afraid to hurt my feelings,what do you think?"

Maleficent hummed,nodding.

"Fair enough,I'll also add in that little obvious crush you had on the big bad dragon.You know,being truthful and all.And that sounds good,you really do need to stop shutting yourself away.Or at least pick somewhere better to do it,that office is dreadful and boring.True,I'm really not.If you ask for it,you're gonna get it whether it hurts or not.Hm,not bad.I like it,this temporary or?"

Regina didn't even dignify the first part with a response,simply rolled her eyes.

"My office isn't that bad,Mal...okay,yeah it is.And permanent,kind of.The whole idea was to change up my look some and find something I liked and felt comfortable in,but I'll probably settle on this.I like it and as you can see,very few others do not."

Lily snorted,leaning back in the seat and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Almost everyone in here looks ready to rip your pants off and hump at you,like a dog.I've had a bet with myself who's going to break off the leash and go after you first,the skanky waitress or Swan.The leashes being the old bat behind the counter and the one-handed wonder,"

Regina blushed,looking around.

"Yeah,I'm using you as a shield if Ms.Lucas comes at you.Just so you know,get over it.And as for Emma,she's looking at you.Not me,thank gods.That would be horribly awkward during the holidays,my technical step-granddaughter lusting after me.Weird,even for us."

"Well,I mean,she wouldn't technically be related to you in any way.You cut all ties there when you ended the marriage with Leopold,killing him brutally via pathetic genie and venomous snakes.But I see where you feel the need to throw out whatever defenses you can to make it clear you have no interest in the Savior and would be extremely embarrassed if she showed one in you,so we'll overlook your bullshit."

Regina narrowed her eyes,Lily snickered.Leave it to Maleficent to point out when she was full of shit,the cow.

"Whatever,hardy ha ha!"

Maleficent smirked and shrugged,taking a drink of what Regina hoped was water.Judging by Lily's eye roll and nudge to her mother's shoulder,she assumed it was not.

"It's ten thirty in the morning,mom!"

"I don't give a fuck what time it is,I'll drink what I want when I want.What's holding me back,anyways?I don't have a job to get to,but you do.Maybe that's why Swan's looking at you,you're her new Deputy and you're over an hour late to your job.Shew,go on!Get!"

Maleficent snorted and proceeded to shove Lily out of the booth,the brunette pouted and whined before grabbing her bag and leaving.Surprise,surprise.The dragon was right,Emma sent her a thankful look and left afterwards.

"It's sad that you're drinking vodka this early in the morning and somehow,you still manage to be in the right."

"What can I say,I'm a special sort."

"Oh,you're special alright,special ed!"

"Now,now,Gina,that's not very nice."

"Yeah,neither are you.Get over it and pass the glass,I'm going to need something to get me through a day of dealing with Ruby trying to get freaky with me.Seriously,she hasn't stopped staring.Help."

Maleficent passed the glass that was half-empty towards Regina before leaning over the table and smashing their lips together.She cupped the brunette's cheek with one hand,growling and pushing her tongue through pale pink lips.The entire time,she kept one eye glaring at the waitress who huffed and walked away to do her job.

Of course,Regina was caught by surprise.But this wasn't the first time she'd had the dragon's tongue down her throat,so she got over her shock quickly enough and went with it.A whine escaped her lips when Maleficent pulled away,sitting back in her seat.

"Now,she's not looking your way.She knows I'll rip her fucking throat out if she does,I will be taking my glass back now.Check the Sherriff's Station if you want to see me later,I have big plans of setting a lot of shit on fire.Enjoy the rest of your day!"

Maleficent drank the rest of her alcohol in one gulp,then waved at the Mayor and took off out the door.Regina blinked,sitting there for a minute before the anger took over.

"Are you kidding me?!You swap spit with me,then just take off?Oh,hell no!"

Regina got up and all but ran out the door,all set out to chase after the dragon.She didn't have to look long,a cackle caught her attention as soon as the door shut behind her.The old bat was leaning against the window with her arms crossed,smirking.

"Took you long enough,"

"You always were such an ass,Mal!"

"Didn't stop you from coming after me,"

"I learned my lesson making the mistake of not chasing after what I wanted a long time ago,now is a time for me to change and grow.So,yeah I came after you.Now,hush before you make me regret it."

Regina rolled her eyes,grabbing a fistful of the blonde's tie and dragging her down to reconnect their lips.Maleficent wasted no time placing her hands on the younger woman's hips,pulling her closer.Maybe she was rushing into all this,but the dragon was someone she had known and had feelings for for over thirty years.The only reason they put a pause on their relationship was because Regina locked her away under a library,Lily could be her daughter for all she knew.They'd been sleeping together at the time,anything was possible.She hoped not,but everyone had bad luck she supposed.

Someone whistled,but she didn't let that stop them.

"Ooh,get it,Mayor Mills!"

Of course,one of Henry's stupid friends.She pulled away long enough to call back,annoyance lacing her tone.

"Shut the fuck up,Ava or I'll tell your dad you went on birth control and you've been sharing my son with Grace!"

The girl flushed and mumbled something under her breath,taking off.Maleficent grew impatient,going to kiss and suck on her neck.

"Not here,too many people."

Regina started to push her away,then pulled her back.She threaded her fingers in Maleficent's hair,turning her head to give her more access.The Queen and Mayor never would have done that,but this was a new Regina and she didn't give a shit.

She might care when Emma and Lily arrested them for public indecency or whatever,given Maleficent had just ripped her shirt open and she felt sure they would eventually be going at it right there for anyone to see.But for now,no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update,these past few days have been busier than I thought they would be.Anyways,hope you enjoyed the chap and maybe comment your thoughts?~Dragon_Swan99


	2. Chapter 2

~Prologue

After Robin left with Marian,Regina took a real hard look at herself in the mirror and she did not like what she saw.Since Emma Swan came to town,well,even before then she had always sort of molded herself to fit someone else's idea of what she needed to be in order to have happiness.

With her mother,she had hidden the one true love she ever had and then married a filthy King that made her feel more unloved and worthless than she had in her life.She had tried to become the mother Snow wanted,then wound up turning into an evil bitch that killed and wrecked the lives of hundreds of people because that's what she was taught she needed to be by Rumpelstiltskin for a happy ending.

Then she became Mayor,becoming an actual mother to have a feeling of purpose and actually find some happiness in the ridiculous town her curse had created.Henry was great and she loved him,she really did,but he was not the answer here.And besides,he was far more interested in the Charming side of his family than her these days.Even when she quite literally changed her entire fucking personality for him,it still just left her feeling empty and him running back to his "real mom"and grandparents.

Tink tried to help,she really did.But the fairy thought the answer to her happiness was a man,Robin specifically.The pixie dust was wrong,her feelings were purely platonic for the man.During that time he was there,she used him in a last resort effort for a happy ending.But it just didn't work,she wound up frustrated and alone.Miserable and left to deal with the mess that was her life with absolutely no help at all,she sighed.

Enough with doing what other people told her she should do to make them happy,it was time to figure out who she was and what she really liked.To Hell with everyone else,they would never truly be satisfied anyways.Regina yanked open the door to her closet,frowning thoughtfully and flicking her hand to transform one of her Evil Queen get-ups into an outfit with a leather jacket.

She hated her Mayor suits and the over the top dresses she wore as Queen,casual clothes were always something she favored and she was going to try wearing them for the first time in her life.Not to impress anyone,but herself.

"That's much better,"

She smiled the first real smile she had in a long time,looking over her appearance.Regina looked nothing like her evil former self or the Mayor of Storybrooke,but actually kind of resembled Emma and Ruby's style.Not exactly like their's,of course.But that would be who her look would sort of remind you of,if you had to compare it.

Regina chose to leave her hair alone for the day,just let it fall in her natural curls and it felt great not to waste the entire morning focusing just on "primping"her stupid hair.The jacket looked great on her,it was black with dark red roses embroided on the back and sleeves.Her shirt was a simple gray tank top,tucked into the tight dark blue,skinny jeans she wore that really showed off her amazing ass.Around her neck,she wore a gold necklace with her name on it and the ring Daniel gave her on the chain.And the boots she wore were black,combat boots that gave her at least one more inch of height.

Today,she chose to go without make-up.Ever since she turned ten years old,her mother made her wear it and work constantly to perfect it and the rest of her look.From that point on,it became a part of her routine.Fuck that,she thought.This was the new Regina and she could go natural if she wanted to.

Now,the real challenge.Facing the rest of the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Regina had done everything everyone had suggested she do to get her happy ending,from changing her entire personality to actually falling for an already taken man.Well,enough of that,it was time to find what made HER happy.And despite all her arguments that she didn't need a lover to make her happy,she still found the one for her in the most unexpected place.DRAGONQUEEN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 2

"Mal,we have a schedule,at least let me eat lunch before I have to drag your ass in.Yeah?And Regina,shame on you.Sex in public?"

Maleficent's response was a snort,smirk,and a raised middle finger.Regina flushed,not even bothering to look at the smug blonde idiot next to her that got them into this mess.

"We were not having....sex,"

She argued weakly,whispering the last part.Emma looked at her funny,Lily blinked.

"Me and Swan were called to arrest you two tits because my mom had all but devoured your pussy right there in front of the Diner,for Granny and all the rest of town to see.But now you're being a prude?Wooow."

"She's weird,eventually she comes out of her shell."

Maleficent said nonchalantly,waving a dismissive hand.Lily nodded,shrugging.Emma just pinched the bridge of her nose,mumbling something too quiet for any of them to hear.

"What was that,Savior?"

Maleficent asked with a grin,seeing the deep blush on the other blonde's face.

"You've got something on your chin..."

"Ah,saving for later.I figure if you can walk around with grilled cheese bits all over your face,like some animal,I can have my queen's cu--ouch!Gina,that wasn't very nice..."

The dragon pouted when her flushed partner elbowed her in the stomach,stopping her from finishing her crude sentence.Emma shot her a thankful smile,Lily just snorted and rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that morning.

"I say we just let them go,she's only going to get worse.Seriously,I live with the dumbass.The more she realizes she's aggravating you,she gets inspired to up her game."

Lily said,Maleficent smirked in amusement and opened her mouth to say something.Luckily for the Sherriff and her Deputy,Regina had mercy on them both and covered the dragon's mouth.

"Don't.Even."

Emma sighed,rubbing her head.

"But what kind of message does that send to the town?"

"That my mother and her girlfriend or whatever Queenie is are idiots and we don't feel like dealing with them and the drunken wonder in the next cell.Good gods,Swan,you're really trying to say you'd rather put up with her big mouth AND Grumpy's all day than hear a few whiny town's people's complaining for about an hour?"

"Fair point,but we only let one go.Your mom,Regina will shut up.She won't and I don't want to hear her,so unlock it and let her go."

Maleficent pouted and whined.

"Aw,come on,Swan!I wanted to spend the day with you,Swanny,it's been so long since you arrested me for setting your car on fire two days ago!I thought we had a special bond,don't you miss your favorite dragon?"

Emma rolled her eyes,shaking her head.

"First of all,my favorite dragon is standing next to me and I don't even like her all that much most of the time!And secondly,I'm sure you will be back by the end of the day or sometime within the next few days.So,stop your whining and go on.And don't even think about setting something on fire to get back here,I refuse to put you back in that cell until Regina is freed."

"Aww,Swan,you called me your favorite dragon...does that mean we're gonna get arrested for eating out in front of the Diner?...Ouch!"

~🥀~

Regina was finally set free from her day in jail around three in the evenning,by the point every single person in the small town-including her son had heard of her little incident with her old lover.She couldn't look anyone in the eye,it was so embarrassing.But not to worry,the dragon wasn't bothered by the attention and whispers a bit.Not that she expected her to be,the woman had no shame what-so-ever.Maybe the new Regina should hang around the arrogant blonde more often,it might help boost her confidence.That or lengthen her prison record,either way it was interesting and she saw some good benefits for herself.Either she feels much better about herself and doesn't let what anyone says bother her or option 2,she just gets some of the best orgasms she's ever had and more time with one of her oldest and best partners.Win,win.That's the way she saw it,anyways.

"Really,Regina,that was highly innappropriate!"

Snow confronted her outside the very place she was arrested for public indecency,she looked up at the school teacher and took a deep breath.

"What were you thinking?Doing that with her,of all people!"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?You say whatever you want to me,I'll take it and move on because you are the grandmother to my son and I have to at least try to keep the peace.But you do not ever talk bad about Maleficent,got it?That is the one friend and lover that has actually stuck by my side and been there for me this entire time,she has never once hurt me and I know I can count on her.She's crude and innappropriate as Hell,loud,got a serious issue with setting things on fire,but I love her anyways and you are not going to bad mouth her in front of me!"

Snow looked at her wide-eyed,not expecting that outburst.After a moment,she nodded.

"Alright,I'll leave you to your day.Henry has decided to stay with us this week,I'll have him call or text you sometime tonight."

And with that she walked away,Regina shook her head and walked into the Diner.She ignored all the stares,going up to the counter and ordering an Irish coffee.If she was going to survive the rest of the day,she'd need it.Ugh,damn this midlife crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update,life got in the way of my writing.Anyways,hope you enjoyed the chap.Maybe comment your thoughts/opinions?~Dragon_Swan99

**Author's Note:**

> New fic that Emma and Mal will surprisingly not be the main pairing off,Idk about you all but I'm excited.Anyways,hope you enjoyed what little I have written so far.Maybe comment your thoughts and opinions?~Dragon_Swan99


End file.
